


Подарок, или Во всём виноват Джордж

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мальчики Уизли дарят Гарри ну очень полезный в будущей семейной жизни подарок. Определенно, во всем произошедшем виноват Джордж ;)<br/>Фик написан в 2009 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Doc Rebecca.  
> Посвящается Черногривке.

— Ну и где мой подарок? — ору я во всю глотку.

Мне можно: сегодня — мой день. Меньше десяти суток осталось до «торжественного бракосочетания мистера Гарри Джеймса Поттера с мисс Джиневрой Молли Уизли», и в честь неумолимо приближающегося «наисчастливейшего дня» мужская часть нашей компании отрывается в «Трёх Мётлах». Поздравления и шутливые соболезнования заливаются сливочным пивом вперемешку с огневиски, и скоро уже из пустых бутылок можно будет сложить небольшую пирамиду, вроде тех, египетских, о которых прямо сейчас рассказывает мне Билл. 

Впереди ещё целых девять дней и десять ночей свободной жизни, на три четверти полный бокал пива в руке, и вечер ещё не окончен! Хотя сумерки за окном неотвратимо сгущаются, а развесёлые посетители потихоньку покидают уютное гнёздышко мадам Розмерты. 

Но сейчас-то мне хорошо! А уж когда удаётся забыть о грядущей свадьбе — чудо как хорошо!

Нет, Джинни я люблю — ну конечно, люблю. Она милая, красивая... Да у неё куча достоинств! Только вот прямо сейчас я что-то ни одного вспомнить не могу. Хм... Да это всё огневиски, зараза, память отшибает. Ну, глаза у неё такие... А какие у неё глаза? Вот у Билла, сидящего напротив, синие глаза, яркие, смотришь в них — не насмотришься... Нет, про Билла не стоит сейчас, точно не стоит. Хотя красивый он, чертяка. Ух, какой красивый. И глаза — как летнее небо, и волосы — медовые, вьются, хочется уцепиться за них и не отпускать. А Джинни, глупышка, сделала короткую стрижку; сказала, мол, в квиддич играть неудобно. Биллу вот его знатная рыжая грива не мешает... Вон как мадам Розмерта вокруг вертится, всё что-то выспрашивает, отвлекает, не даёт мне его историю дослушать.

— Билл, — хватаю его за руку, и он поворачивается ко мне, улыбаясь. 

Хорошая у него улыбка, и глаза сияют, как звёзды... Э-ээ... Я торопливо спрашиваю: 

— Что вы там за подарок мне приготовили? Не пора ли уже вручать? Хочу наконец увидеть этот ваш сюрприз, весь такой загадочный! 

— Точно! Самое время, малыш, — отвечает Билл, встаёт, подходит ко мне близко-близко. 

— Давай-ка поднимайся, — шепчет на ухо, а потом стискивает большими ладонями мои плечи и решительно стягивает со стула. Недопитое пиво отставлено в сторону, возражения не принимаются. 

— А ну-ка все собрались и попрощались с нашей прекрасной хозяйкой — мы уходим, — командует он и, обнимая меня одной рукой, целеустремлённо направляется к большому камину. 

А потом мы проносимся по жужжащей и скрипящей сети, чтобы с шумом и гамом ввалиться в изысканную — в зеркалах, драпировках, диванах, картинах — гостиную неизвестного дома. Всё здесь этакое: плюшевое и бархатное, уютное и расслабляющее, приглушённо-красное с золотым — хорошее место, понятно с первого взгляда.

Через пару минут все в сборе, рассаживаются вокруг низкого столика. Пожилой эльф приносит красное вино в бокалах на тонких длинных ножках. Но Джордж отводит мою руку.

— Это не для тебя, приятель, — говорит он, ухмыляясь. — Это нам — вечерок скоротать, пока ты развлекаться будешь.

— Где? — спрашиваю я.

— Ты лучше спроси с кем, — хихикает Джордж и заставляет встать с такого удобного мягкого кресла, тянет меня за собой.

Рон возмущается невпопад:

— Хватит уже о Джинни болтать. Она ж твоя младшая сестра! — он вскакивает и вопит, размахивая руками: — Это всё-таки дурацкая идея! Дурацкая! Слышишь, Джордж! Парни, остановитесь, пока не поздно, а?

Рон бы ещё поорал, но Билл быстро его успокаивает, а потом подходит к нам с Джорджем.

— Гарри, малыш, — говорит Билл, подталкивая меня к лестнице, ведущей куда-то наверх. — Иди, там тебя наш подарок ждёт. За идею, да и вообще скажи спасибо Джорджу. Это он расстарался. А Рона ты не слушай, он в этом ничего не понимает. И не ругай его потом. Он не специально и совершенно не хотел тебя выдавать, просто случайно проговорился, что ты ни с кем и никогда... 

Ну почему я всегда краснею так не вовремя, не к месту, как придурок какой-то! Они же не об этом самом говорят, да? Ну не об этом же!.. Чёрт, перед Биллом так стыдно.

— Не переживай, малыш. Все через это когда-то проходят. И до свадьбы — оно как-то лучше будет, уж поверь. Чтобы не слишком волноваться в первую брачную ночь.

— И чтобы Джинни было с тобой хорошо в первый раз, — поддакивает Джордж и тоже подталкивает меня к лестнице. — А то, знаешь, разное бывает. Ты не дрейфь, приятель. Сейчас потренируешься, и всё у тебя с моей сестрёнкой пройдёт преотлично.

— О чём вы? — сиплю я. Уши наверняка полыхают: жар как накатил, так и не отпускает, зараза.

— Да мы вам обоим, ну практически обоим, подарок делаем. Очень полезный подарок, — подмигивает Джордж.

Билл успокаивающе хлопает по плечу и приказывает вполголоса:

— Давай, поспеши-ка, малыш. И возвращайся к нам мужчиной.

До меня доходит. Только мне и в дурном сне не привиделось бы, что братья Уизли в качестве подарка на свадьбу преподнесут мне ночь в борделе. Красный с золотым интерьер приобретает новые краски. 

У меня просто нет слов! А когда находятся... Может, я чего-то не понимаю, конечно, но и стоять, хлопая ресницами и краснеть под скабрезные шуточки, не намерен. Я поворачиваюсь и иду наверх под их улюлюканье, свист, смешки и «добрые» пожелания поразвлечься как следует, чтоб до свадьбы хватило.

— Сделай её, Гарри! — кричат мне друзья.

Наверху всего одна дверь — резная, с золочёной ручкой. Решиться её открыть сложно. Куража нет, как и не было, и я — трезвый, как стёклышко, будто пива с огневиски не пил. Но и стоять здесь дурак дураком не собираюсь. Идиотский подарок — Рон абсолютно прав! Но отступать-то некуда. Вытираю руки о мантию, вдыхаю — и вхожу без стука.

В комнате ни души — и сердце сразу бьётся ровнее. Огромная кровать: алое бельё, шёлковые простыни. Витражное стекло в окне. Свечи на стенах горят неярко. Полумрак. Я подхожу к окну, пытаюсь разглядеть улицу — может, удастся узнать, куда мы попали, а то эти конспираторы молчат и отшучиваются... И тут дверь за мной захлопывается сама, и я слышу звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа. 

Я кидаюсь к двери, трясу за ручку, вспоминаю, что палочку Билл у меня отобрал, и проклинаю его и себя за непредусмотрительность. 

Убедившись, что прочная дверь «уговорам» просто так не поддастся, оборачиваюсь — и сердце чуть не выпрыгивает из груди: на кровати сидит человек и пристально смотрит на меня.

Что за чёрт?!

Полуголый, босиком, только в тонких брюках, стройный, бледный, кожа чуть светится в полумраке, чёрные длинные волосы, верхнюю половину лица скрывает маска. И это — мужчина, сомнений нет никаких. 

Джордж с его идиотским подарком, Билл-предатель и вся сидящая внизу толпа моих друзей кажутся мне исчадиями ада. Это ж надо такое удумать! Вот же чёрт! Ну я им дам за их шуточки!

Шутки кончаются очень быстро.

Пока я вожусь с дверной ручкой, человек в маске легко вскакивает с места. Он приближается быстро, наступает стремительно, борется бесчестно — и вскоре мою заведённую за спину руку простреливает такая дикая боль, что ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Вырваться не получается никак, и через полдюжины па бестолкового танца по толстому, ворсистому ковру я лечу на кровать, лицом утыкаюсь в простыни, очки слетают неизвестно куда, а на бёдрах с удобством располагается этот субъект, без всякой жалости вдавливая меня в матрац и не давая выбраться из-под него. 

Я бьюсь под ним, упираюсь в мягкую постель руками, пытаюсь выгнуться и сбросить его с себя... Крики не производят на него никакого впечатления — он и не думает мне отвечать. Только давит на плечи, прижимает к подушке, а потом склоняется так низко, что я чувствую жар его тела даже сквозь слои одежды... и целует в шею — долго, страстно, нежно. А я замираю, не в силах пошевелиться.

Всего пара минут суетливой борьбы, треска ткани, шлепков, сопения, духоты — и мантия с меня стянута, рубашка и майка тоже. Я борюсь с ним, сопротивляюсь, ору благим матом — и вновь терплю оглушительное от грохочущей в ушах крови поражение. Вместо того чтобы протестовать, сжимаюсь и замираю от каждого поцелуя в спину, каждого касания, согревающего дыхания, тяжести и властности незнакомца. Он терпелив — уговаривает меня без слов, его прикосновения нежны. И прогнать его сил нет. 

Я понимаю, что моё поведение недопустимо, но этого человека невозможно игнорировать. Маска опытен и страстен. Его движения томительно неторопливы и чувственны. И я сдаюсь. 

Мне тепло, нет, больше — жарко. Там, где наши тела соприкасаются, бьётся пульс — быстрый и жадный. Маска слегка елозит по мне — я чувствую движения его бёдер, охватывающих меня, острые, как удары плетью, скольжения напряжённого, горячего, пульсирующего члена по ягодицам. Там, где он касается меня, — словно ожог. Я обмираю от каждого движения, а он беззастенчиво пользуется моей слабостью — и оглаживает руками, разминает сведённые мышцы, дышит горячо и целует сладко.

Его язык — инструмент палача. Он вылизывает мне спину между лопатками...

Я ведь не хнычу, нет ведь? Я ведь не мог забыться настолько?

Чёрт! Он чуть отстраняется и дует на влажную кожу. Меня начинает колотить дрожь. И он повторяет эту игру снова и снова. А я... Ну что я? Извиваюсь на скользких простынях. И лежать на животе становится совершенно неудобно.

Когда напряжение становится нестерпимым, он накрывает собой всё моё тело, наваливается на спину, я чувствую прикосновения твёрдых сосков, а его руки сжимают мои запястья. Он трётся об меня. Толчок следует за толчком. И я даже не сразу замечаю, что давно отвечаю на каждое движение — вскидываю бёдра вверх в ритме обжигающих касаний.

Когда его рука скользит к моему паху, я задыхаюсь от возбуждения. Когда он расстёгивает на мне брюки, готов кричать от облегчения!

Прикосновения кожи к коже, без вмешательства грубой ткани — лучше всего, что я когда-либо чувствовал. Его движения становятся резче и сильнее, он ещё пару раз целует меня в шею — оставляя отметины своих зубов, долго зализывая место укусов... И я уже готов на всё, абсолютно на всё, хотя ещё полчаса назад был уверен, что желать секса с мужчиной попросту невозможно.

Он переворачивает меня, вновь садится на бедра. Я выдыхаю. А он замирает надо мной, упирается узкими ладонями в грудь, его глаза сверкают из-за маски, на губах появляется усмешка. Он встряхивает длинными волосами и наклоняется низко — неторопливо целует шею, ключицы, соски... Его волосы щекочут мою кожу, и я тянусь к себе — терпеть больше нет сил. Всё, что я сейчас хочу — немедленно кончить, но он перехватывает руку... и втягивает пальцы в рот. То, что он вытворяет с моей рукой, не поддаётся описанию.

Кто-то рычит? Это я, что ли? Но мне уже всё равно! А потом он отстраняется от меня, немножко, чуть-чуть. А я — не отпускаю его, тяну к себе, прошу чего-то... И он подаётся навстречу, чтобы слиться в единое целое — яростное, рычащее животное, готовое на всё, лишь бы избавиться от невыносимого напряжения в паху, сдавливающей виски боли, кипящей крови. 

Я молю, обещая ему всё, что угодно, за освобождение от сводящего с ума желания.

И он дарит мне свободу — вместе с собой. В полубреду, забыв своё имя, превратившись в комок оголённых чувств, я лежу на спине, а он сам насаживается на меня: охватывает так туго, горячо и плотно, что всего нескольких движений хватает, чтобы взорваться, захлебнувшись собственным криком, судорогами, толчками и выплеснуть из себя всё до последней капли.

Я теряю сознание? Не знаю. Когда я открываю глаза, и потолок перестаёт кружиться — его уже и след простыл, дверь чуть приоткрыта, а снизу доносятся голоса моих весёлых друзей.

Реальность прогоняет иллюзию или иллюзия сменяет реальность. Я не могу подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить хотя бы себе, чем для меня стало случившееся. Понимаю только одно — лучше и полнее произошедшего просто не может быть. Абсолютно. Никогда и ни с кем. 

Я теряю невинность? Нет, то, что произошло — не потеря. Это приобретение. Теперь я мужчина. Ставший им с другим мужчиной — таким прекрасным, необыкновенным, щедрым... И я думаю только о нём, спускаясь вниз, к друзьям, туда, где маскам места нет. 

— Ну и как она, приятель? — вопит хохочущий Джордж, едва завидев меня, а Рон борется с ним не на шутку.

Не хочу ни о чём говорить — мне надо вернуться в свой пустынный дом, вспомнить всё, обдумать, и я переспрашиваю:

— Кто она?

— Как — кто? — переспрашивает Джордж, и смех за столом резко стихает.

— А что, ты был не с Джинни? — тихо интересуется Билл и испытующе смотрит на меня.

— Ты что серьёзно, приятель? Ты был не с Джинни? — повторяет Джордж. Остальные тоже смотрят как-то странно: будто я только что на их глазах придушил котёнка.

— Да откуда там могла взяться Джинни? — возмущаюсь я.

Рон прерывает долгое, притихшее и какое-то убитое молчание. 

— Ну так, Гарри, дружище, это же дом фантазий. В демоне-перевёртыше ты должен был увидеть самого желанного для тебя человека, любимого. Все чистокровные... Ну да ладно... Это традиция перед свадьбой, только для парней — понимаешь, нельзя ведь изменить любимой с ней самой, — говорит Рон и хмурится. — Значит, ты был не с Джинни? 

— Не с Джинни... — повторяет за ним Джордж, расстроенный и побледневший.

А потом они накидываются на меня хором, требуя ответить: с кем же я был?!

А я молчу. Маска — это не тот человек, о котором расскажешь. И вовсе не Джинни — тут уж они правы на все сто.

— Это всё Джордж виноват! — орёт Рон. — Джордж и его дурацкий подарок на свадьбу!


	2. Chapter 2

— Гарри, уж конечно мы всегда рады тебя видеть, но... Что-то случилось, приятель?

Билл спускается по лестнице. Его длинные волосы, обычно связанные в хвост, распущены, из одежды — только джинсы. Волшебная палочка отправляется в задний карман — неожиданный гость опознан и, очевидно, угрозы не представляет. 

Билл удивлённо смотрит на меня, а потом произносит вполголоса: 

— Подожди, малыш, я только переоденусь...

Припереться в Шелл (быстрый взгляд на громко тикающие над камином часы) во втором часу ночи! 

Чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом, нервно сглатываю и жалко оправдываюсь:

— Ничего не случилось. Я... — отступать уже поздно, то есть рано, а ладно — не важно! — Я буквально на пять минут, — я краснею. Предательский жар заливает щёки, уши тоже горят. 

Он останавливается на полпути наверх, пожимает плечами и возвращается ко мне, в гостиную.

Пытаясь успокоиться, рассматриваю маленький столик у камина, беспрепятственно позволившего мне ввалиться ночью в этот дом. Глаза бесцельно скользят по персикам в вазе, шоколадным конфетам в коробке-сердечком, открытой бутылке красного вина, двум пустым фужерам... А потом до меня доходит — я и вправду явился не вовремя. Совсем не вовремя.

Вот чёрт! Чёрт! Да какого гоблина я вообще сюда припёрся?

— Хорошо, Гарри, будут у тебя твои пять минут, — ухмыляется подошедший Билл и потягивается всем телом, заводя мускулистые руки за голову. Горящий в камине огонь тёплыми всполохами рисует его тело. Красиво. Вот же котяра — рыжий, гибкий, довольный.

— Кто это? — нежный голос откуда-то сверху дёргает меня за ухо, начисто стирая улыбку.

— Это Гарри, — Билл ухмыляется, глядя мне прямо в глаза, и томно тянет: — Спи спокойно, дорогая Флёр. Я скоро.

Босоногий, он бесшумно подходит ко мне, кладёт тёплые ладони на плечи, решительно разворачивает к себе спиной и подталкивает в сторону кухни.

— Вперёд, малыш. Кофе попьём. Поговорим.

— Я не вовремя. Я лучше завтра... — мямлю в ответ, но он не обращает никакого внимания на мои жалкие попытки отступить, сдавливает плечи сильными пальцами, заставляет сделать первый шаг вперёд. Его руки тёплые и согревают.

— Не глупи, малыш. Пошли, пошли. Кофе и разговор, — он треплет мои волосы и хмыкает в спину. — Не дрейфь. Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Предсвадебная лихорадка. Не ты первый...

Он болтает, заставляет меня рассмеяться, успокаивает байками, и через пять минут с чашкой кофе, куда щедро плеснули огневиски, в руках я сижу напротив него и, наверняка, с дурацкой улыбкой на лице, уже помня, как меня мама с папой назвали. Отпустило, вроде... Какой же он всё-таки клёвый. Да, он стал старше, у него теперь шрамы на лице, но он всё такой же — классный. 

И я постепенно расслабляюсь, незаметно для себя втягиваюсь в разговор, рассказываю, как прошёл день, отвечаю на вопросы, смеюсь. Тут так хорошо, тепло, уютно. Он подначивает меня, посмеивается, а я говорю, говорю, говорю. До тех пор, пока до моих расслабленных мозгов не доходит, о чём это я болтаю со старшим братом своей невесты, без пяти минут жены.

— ...и с той ночи я думать ни о чём другом не могу. Не хочу вспоминать, запрещаю себе, но... А ещё сны, такие яркие. Я и не знал, что может быть так... Джинни... Я помню, хочу помнить наши отношения. Её красоту. Что она меня любит. Но перед глазами стоит другое — то, что было там. И я теперь всё время на взводе — не было со мной такого никогда! Это просто помешательство какое-то!

Я ловлю на себе его напряжённый взгляд и резко замолкаю. Вот чёрт! О, Мерлин триждывеличайший! Да что я несу?! И кому!

Я вскакиваю со стула и делаю шаг назад, ещё, и ещё, пока не натыкаюсь на стол. А Билл молчит. И смотрит. И больше не улыбается. Внезапно эта уютная кухня становится чужой, холодной. И всё, что мне остаётся — пытаться не опустить глаза. И ждать. 

Самое малое, что я должен — отвечать за свои поступки и слова. Сейчас не время для лжи — поздно! Я ведь уже всё сказал — мучительно, стыдно. Но я не лгал. _Я никогда не должен лгать._ Ни один из Уизли, ни тем более Джинни, этого не заслужили... И я жду. 

— Малыш, ты, конечно, жених моей сестрёнки, и всё такое, — наконец говорит Билл негромко, — но ты ошибаешься. Я тебя не виню. Ты ведь ещё и Гарри. Наш Гарри. Ты мне как младший братишка. И я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо. И Джинни тоже. И если ты не уверен в своих чувствах...

Он делает паузу, ждет моих возражений, и я хочу возразить, правда хочу, но в голове всё крутится проклятое: «Я никогда не должен лгать». Да у меня просто язык не поворачивается соврать ему. А ещё такое ощущение, будто я балансирую на тонком канате, причём балансирую давно. Знаю чётко: каждое лживое слово может столкнуть меня в пропасть. Но дышу я свободно: огромный камень, держать который на плечах было просто невыносимо, рухнул вниз, и теперь я могу честно смотреть людям в глаза. Что бы ни случилось, теперь я свободен от удушающей лжи последней сумасшедшей недели. 

Билл вздыхает и продолжает:

— Если ты не уверен, значит, тебе надо об этом хорошенько подумать, решить, что ты хочешь. И объясниться с Джинни и семьей, пока ещё не слишком поздно всё отменить.

У меня перехватывает дыхание. На плечи ложится камень куда больше прежнего. Объясниться с Джинни. Объясниться с семьей. Оправдаться. Извиниться. Всё отменить.

Я дышу на счет. Вдох. Выдох. И опять. Я никогда не должен лгать. Объясниться. Оправдаться. _Я никогда не должен лгать._ Всё отменить.

— Ты больше ничего мне не хочешь рассказать? — он разглядывает меня, ждёт ответа, а я всё молчу, и он бормочет задумчиво: — Так с кем же ты был? Что же это за фантазия тебя так перевернула? Если только...

Испытующий взгляд из-под густых шоколадных ресниц, загорелая рука отводит прядь волнистых рыжих волос, пальцы касаются губ, очерчивают нижнюю, пухлую и розовую. 

— А почему нет? Это всё объясняет, — шепчет он едва слышно.

Какое-то время он рассматривает меня — молча, с тёплой улыбкой на губах. Скользит взглядом сверху вниз, очень внимательно, и так же неторопливо возвращается к моему лицу. Его разглядывание мне совсем не нравится, рождая совершенно неподходящие для нашего разговора ощущения — словно он прикасается к моему лицу, шее, рубашке, джинсам. Я ведь не могу чувствовать тепло его рук?

Билл усмехается, когда я вздрагиваю, а затем выражение его лица меняется.

— Если я не прав, не обижайся, малыш, — и он одним плавным движением перекрывает расстояние, разделяющее нас.

И вот уже Билл стоит вплотную ко мне, вытягивает чашку из моих ладоней и со стуком ставит на стол, в то время как другая его рука оказывается у меня на талии. Оглушительный удар замершего сердца, жёсткий рывок, и я всем телом впечатываюсь в него, перед глазами оказывается его грудь и, недоумевая, я разглядываю покрытую светлыми волосками медово-загорелую кожу и напряжённые розовые соски. У меня нет слов. Я замираю, забывая дышать.

Повинуясь невысказанному приказу, я медленно поднимаю голову вверх — крепкие мускулы груди и шеи, уверенный взгляд вмиг потемневших глаз — и продолжаю даже перед собой притворяться, что не понимаю, что происходит. Но тело знает, и сердце пускается вскачь, подчиняясь сильным ладоням, скользящим по моей спине, и будоражащим кровь ощущениям вжимающегося в меня полуобнажённого тела. 

Его рука зарывается в мои волосы, дёргая их отнюдь не нежно. Я вдыхаю полной грудью, впитывая в себя его запах. Открываю рот. Собираясь протестовать? Не знаю, что я там собирался, но он склоняется надо мной и его язык оказывается у меня во рту. Горячо, сладко, влажно, тесно. О, чёрт! Его рука скользит по спине вниз, останавливается на заднице, гладит неторопливо. А я весь сжимаюсь под его сильными пальцами, подаюсь вперёд, а потом резко назад — бьюсь между наглой рукой и явным свидетельством его растущего удовольствия от нашего общения. Кровь ускоряет свой бег, наполняя меня пульсирующим безумием. О, чёрт! 

— Билл, — выдыхаю я хрипло. И зачем-то добавляю: — Пожалуйста...

Ещё один рывок, не размыкая губ, толчок — теперь я упираюсь спиной в стену, и он вновь вжимается в меня, даёт почувствовать всю мощь своего тела. Билл позволяет мне пару раз судорожно вдохнуть, покусывает нижнюю губу, медленно облизывает её. Так горячо. Так нежно. Я таю. В ушах шум. Открыть глаза сил нет. В животе гулкая пустота. Ноги подкашиваются. Под моими ладонями — тёплая кожа. Я чувствую стук его сердца. Когда я обнял его? Что я творю? 

А он опять врывается в мой рот, ведёт за собой — ритм его ласк лишает остатков разума. Обеими руками, такими сильными и горячими, он гладит и мнёт моё тело. Я чувствую его тепло через слои одежды так, словно её нет вовсе. А потом он подхватывает меня под ягодицы, заставляя развести ноги. Держит меня на весу. И толкается в меня. И сомневаться в его намерениях не приходится. Его толчки и ласки, и запах, и желание, которое нельзя игнорировать. Я задыхаюсь. Он отпускает мои губы. Я свободен, но не могу вздохнуть — я забыл, как это делается. Я могу только не слишком успешно пытаться не стонать, изнемогая от желания, которое он во мне вызвал.

Не знаю, чем бы это закончилось, но внезапно он отпускает меня, переводит дыхание, накрывает мой рот горячей ладонью. Мне не хватает воздуха. Я сопротивляюсь, пытаясь вдохнуть полной грудью. И замираю, только осознав, _что_ остановило его. И это не понимание того, что он делает с «женихом» (если меня ещё так можно называть) своей родной сестры, и уж конечно не то, что я одного с ним пола (второе, как выяснилось, меня тоже не особо заботит). Просто Флёр, имеющая на него все права, скреплённые таинством взаимных клятв, окончательно заскучала и решила вернуть мужа в супружескую постель. 

Я слышу её голос из гостиной. Она что-то лепечет по-французски. К моему удивлению Билл, почти не задыхаясь, отвечает ей на языке, ни слова из которого я сейчас не понимаю. Не знаю, что он говорит, но она успокаивается. В оглушающей пульсирующей тишине я слышу её лёгкие шаги на лестнице — она возвращается наверх. А он весело — и откуда только силы взялись? — кричит ей вслед:

— Я уже иду, дорогая.

Я тихо умираю у стены, благодаря её за поддержку. Если бы не она — лежать бы мне на полу. Несомненно. Ноги подкашиваются. Джинсы стали тесными настолько, что больно. В животе всё сжимается и скручивается. Я стараюсь взять себя в руки, закрыв глаза, дышу на счет. Не знаю, что делает Билл, но смотреть на него сейчас мне почему-то не хочется. То, что он первый начал, не успокаивает. Мне ужасно стыдно. 

К моим губам прикасаются его пальцы, проводят по верхней, потом нижней, ласкают. Я не открываю глаз и не двигаюсь. Собираю все свои силы и говорю свое первое: «Нет!» — и даже мне этот хриплый голос кажется чужим. Это слово я должен был сказать сразу, а не вешаться на шею, стонать и разводить ноги. Я чувствую, как на ресницах дрожат злые слёзы. Ну всё — финиш! Какой из меня мужик? Слезливая девчонка, потаскушка, слабак! Ну почему же я его так хочу? Ох ты ж чёрт!

Самобичевание отходит на задний план, стирается из памяти нежными прикосновениями чужих губ к моим щекам. Ох! Билл целует меня, и дыхание опять сбивается. Я шепчу: «Нет». Он не обращает на мои слова ни малейшего внимания. Наоборот, опять прижимается ко мне всем телом, и я чувствую, как в низ живота вдавливается пульсирующее, обжигающее даже через ткань джинсов доказательство его желания, а между ног настойчиво пытается расположиться чужое колено. Я выворачиваюсь, сопротивляюсь, но он — много сильнее и не верит, что я его не хочу. Он же ясно видит моё состояние, и «не хочу» оно не называется. Гораздо больше ему подходит написанное огромными буквами: «Оттрахай меня немедленно!»

До меня доходит, что он обо мне думает, только когда я слышу низкий хриплый шепот:

— Малыш, так это был я? Там, в твоей фантазии? Я ведь правильно догадался? Ну скажи же наконец. Не бойся! Давай, малыш, — и он склоняется над моими истерзанными губами, облизывает их быстрыми движениями горячего языка и отстраняется, даёт мне возможность ответить. 

Если бы он ещё не толкался в меня в извечном ритме и не оглаживал безвольное тело томительно долго и сильно своими большими ладонями, то собрать растёкшиеся мозги в подобие способной на мышление кучки мне удалось бы скорее. 

Я вновь пытаюсь выбраться из захвата, сопровождая рывок яростным шипением:

— Нет, Билл, это был не ты. Другой, не ты. И отпусти меня. Сейчас же, — слова «не ты» и «отпусти» я повторяю ещё с десяток раз, пока до него не доходит.

Он отодвигается, отходит от меня к столу, а я дрожащим желе сползаю по стене вниз, на пол, подтягиваю к себе колени поближе и замираю. Сказать, что у меня всё болит, пульсирует и ритмично сжимается — ничего не сказать. Обижаться на него, доказывая с пеной у рта, что его версия не имела под собой оснований, я не могу. В воображении моментально возникает картинка: смущённый, покрасневший, вспотевший мистер Гарри Джеймс Поттер, стыдливо молчащий в ответ на неоднократно заданный вопрос о пресловутой фантазии и хлопающий ресницами, словно девчонка. Подпись под картинкой нарисовалась сама: «Идиот!» 

— Так чего же ты... — сидящий на табурете Билл замолкает и разочаровано машет рукой.

Я и сам не знаю — чего это я, а когда я не знаю, то всегда говорю, что думаю:

— Ты — живой, настоящий. Не подделка. От тебя магия так и прёт, — и совсем жалобно: — Я ж не железный. С тобой бы и статуя ожила.

Билл хмыкает в ответ и беззлобно бурчит:

— Мальчишка.

Он смотрит на меня, его руки на коленях лишь чуть подрагивают. Он выглядит почти спокойным, а я... 

Не выдерживая, спрашиваю:

— Как ты можешь? Меня всего выкручивает.

Он опять хмыкает и улыбается.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он, — и не бойся, — внимательный взгляд. — Я помогу тебе сбросить напряжение и пойду к Флёр. Давай-ка, иди ко мне, не сомневайся, — он хлопает по своему колену и добивает последний гвоздь в крышку моего гроба: — Своими руками сейчас делу особо не поможешь. Ну же, давай. Я тебя не обижу.

У меня нет другого выхода — за те мучительные минуты, что я просидел на холодном полу, эрекция ни капли не уменьшилась. Хотя насчет капель что-либо говорить я поторопился — не стоило про капли вспоминать. 

Билл ухмыляется, видя мои бесплодные попытки спасти осколки гордости, и, сжалившись, берёт дело моего спасения в свои руки. Опустившись возле меня на колени, он напоминает, что я глупый мальчишка и что он только поможет и уйдёт. Пока он говорит, его ловкие пальцы расстёгивают на мне джинсы, воюют с молнией. Пара прикосновений, и джинсы с бельём спущены ниже колен, рубашка задрана и мой подрагивающий, возбуждённый до крайности член обретает долгожданную свободу из душного плена плотной ткани.

Я смотрю на Билла, разглядывающего сейчас ту часть моего тела, которую я кроме Маски никому не демонстрировал, и жар заливает лицо. Я дёргаюсь, пытаясь прикрыться. Билл шепчет: «Потерпи, малыш», — и решительно отводит мою руку. А затем склоняется надо мной, длинные волосы шёлковым щекочущим кожу водопадом падают мне на живот и бёдра. И мой член оказывается у него во рту. До основания.

Я не знал, правда не знал, что он собирается это делать _так_. Думал, руками. А он... О, чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!

Это невыносимо. Это мучительно. Это прекрасно. Он зажимает мне рот ладонью, заглушая крики. А второй рукой прижимает бёдра к полу, удерживая, не давая толкаться туда, где тепло, влажно и тесно. Его язык сводит с ума. Много мне не надо — хватает пары движений, и тело судорожно выгибается. Тугая взведённая пружина в моем животе внезапно распрямляется, и меня разрывает. Ослепительный свет. Темнота. Тишина. Он выпивает меня до дна со всеми моими всхлипами, стонами и неконтролируемой дрожью. Но я этого уже не чувствую. Меня нет.

Эмоций нет, мыслей нет, памяти нет, стыда нет, совесть заткнулась. Тело — дрожащая безвольная обессиленная кукла. Меня абсолютно ничего не волнует. Мне хорошо. Человек, чуть не убивший меня наслаждением, прижимает меня к себе и гладит по бёдрам, спине, волосам, лицу. Лицо — мокрое. Наверное, я плакал, но не помню почему. Мне — хорошо.

Меня зовут Гарри. А это — Билл. Мы знакомимся заново.

Он говорит:

— Всё хорошо, малыш. Перестань рыдать.

Билл сидит возле меня на коленях, руки скрещены на груди. Он напряжён и смотрит на меня очень тёмными глазами. Мне кажется, у него были синие глаза. Почему же сейчас они чёрные? Но я не против — чёрные мне нравятся больше. У Билла длинные вьющиеся волосы, такие рыжие, как пламя в ночи. Сейчас они в беспорядке рассыпались по голым плечам. Это красиво. Но почему-то хочется, чтобы они тоже были чёрными — под цвет глаз. А ещё — прямыми и тяжёлыми, блестящими, как вороново крыло. Да, именно так.

У него такой яркий рот, и капелька белёсой жидкости в уголке. Я поднимаю руку, указательным пальцем стираю пятнышко, касаюсь горячих губ.

Он отводит мою руку.

— Молодец, — говорит Билл глухо, разгоняя туман обрывочных мыслей, — а сейчас одевайся.

«Одевайся». В голове у меня что-то щелкает. «Одевайся». О, чёрт! Я наконец осознаю, что безвольной куклой лежу на полу кухни в доме Билла и Флёр. Пол прохладный, и моя голая задница и спина замерзли. Трусы и джинсы болтаются где-то на щиколотках. Оглушительно тикают часы. Почти три часа ночи. Билл, который только что (кровь бросается в лицо) отсосал мне, смотрит с непонятным выражением. Его тёмно-розовые припухшие губы плотно сжаты. И он возбуждён. Чёрт! Я начинаю судорожно одеваться, дергая джинсы вверх. Суечусь. Руки трясутся. Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!

Наконец вскакиваю с пола, заправляю рубашку, пытаюсь пригладить растрёпанные волосы. Билл стоит рядом и смотрит. Всё время, что я одевался, он не сводил с меня глаз. Я же теперь, после всего, боюсь посмотреть ему в глаза. Скольжу взглядом по комнате, оранжевым занавескам, горшкам с цветущей гортензией, коллекции сковород, чайнику, одиноко стоящему на потухшей плите, опрокинувшейся чашке, тёмной лужице разлившегося кофе...

— Всё хорошо, — повторяет Билл и поправляет воротник моей рубашки. 

Я всё ещё не в силах поднять голову, и он делает это за меня — как и очень многое этой безумной ночью. Его пальцы приподнимают мой подбородок, и наши взгляды встречаются. 

Он рассматривает меня долго, а потом очень серьезно говорит:

— Гарри, малыш, — я вздрагиваю, — то, как ты реагировал... — он нескладно улыбается, и я перестаю трястись от невесть откуда взявшейся мысли, что Билл меня возненавидел. — Тебе нельзя жениться. Только не тебе. Твое место — в другой команде, — я опять краснею и пытаюсь отвести взгляд, но он не дает мне этого сделать. — Это — не плохо. Так бывает. Не беспокойся, — утешает он, — Джинни найдёт себе парня по вкусу. А ты, малыш, ничего не бойся и не стыдись. В другой команде с твоими данными ты будешь чемпионом. 

— А ты? — осмеливаюсь я спросить.

Воображаемый канат порвался, но я не погиб — стою на земле довольно уверенно. Здесь всё незнакомо и каждое движение волнительно, но это — моя земля. Мой выбор.

— Я — универсальный игрок, приятель, — он треплет мои волосы и ухмыляется. — И увы, я уже заключил долгосрочный контракт. 

Контракт? Ах, это он о Флёр… Облако смутных надежд и мечтаний, так и не превратившихся в слова, развеивается. Абсолютно чётко осознаю, что кухня больше нам не принадлежит — это территория Флёр. Билл тоже — не мой, а её. И был её. Даже когда его губы смыкались на головке моего члена, он не был моим. «Нас» никогда не было. И не будет. 

Это не больно. Наверное. 

Мне становится как-то зябко. Я ведь не простудился на холодном полу?

Как и час назад, он кладёт мне ладони на плечи, разворачивает спиной к себе и подталкивает из кухни в гостиную.

— Тебе надо выспаться, малыш. Завтра приходи в Нору вечером. Я тоже там буду. Поговоришь с Джинни, со всеми. Я тебя поддержу, — слышу я его голос из-за спины.

Мы стоим у тлеющего камина молча и не двигаемся. Он где-то рядом со мной, за спиной, и его руки всё ещё удерживают меня за плечи, не отпускают. Я жду. Чего? Сам не знаю.

Может быть, вот этого приглушённого хрипловатого возгласа: «Гарри!» — сильной тёплой руки, улёгшейся на вздрогнувший живот, горячего тела прижавшегося ко мне. Мои ягодицы и его стоящий член разделяют слои джинсовой ткани и белья, но это не мешает мне чувствовать и трепетать. «Он — не мой», — напоминаю я себе. Но подчиняться его властным движениям, силе и теплу так правильно и сладко. И я позволяю себе эту слабость — принимать ласкающие прикосновения рук и нежность лёгких поцелуев в шею. 

Он внезапно отступает. А мне становится холодно. Мне тоже нужно тепло. Я не хочу быть один. Жаль.

— Иди, малыш.

Я ему не принадлежу. Всё это — лишь сон. Как утренний, тот тоже был горячим и острым, и тоже оставил послевкусие одиночества.

На негнущихся ногах подхожу к камину, бросаю порошок и называю адрес своего дома на Гриммо. Зелёное пламя взвивается вверх. Сквозь треск искр до меня доносятся последние слова Билла:

— Quel doux petit garçon!

«Сладкий мальчик?» — его носу здорово повезло, что каминная сеть уже уносит меня из Шелл в Лондон.


	3. Chapter 3

Я смотрю на себя в зеркало. Растрёпанные волосы, пьяные глаза, припухшие яркие губы. Рука сама собой тянется к ним, холодный палец скользит по горячей сухой коже. Это приятно. Неосознанно я облизываюсь. И чуть не падаю на пол, когда зеркало решается высказать своё авторитетное мнение:

— Такой сладенький мальчик. Прямо конфетка, — стекло дребезжаще хихикает. 

Магические зеркала очень стойкие и не бьются. Это я узнаю на собственном опыте, разбив кулак и не добившись даже малюсенькой трещинки. Сволочь.

— Ну, не обижайся, — скрипит оно, — ты и правда очень хорош. Так бы и съел. Или облизал. Или погладил там, где ты такой горячий. Сладкий малыш! — причмокивает оно.

Ну ничего себе! И неодушевлённая болтливая стекляшка туда же! 

— Заткнись, — приказываю я, и оно затихает.

А — к чёрту!

Я смотрю на своё отражение и медленно расстёгиваю рубашку. Это интересно. По крайней мере, мне бы понравилось наблюдать, как это делает Билл. Или Чарли. Или Маска. Да, на Маску я бы с удовольствием полюбовался. Так и вижу, как длинные тонкие пальцы ловко расстёгивают мелкие пуговицы, легко касаясь открывающейся взгляду кожи, всё ниже и ниже, слегка дёргая, вытаскивают рубашку из брюк, рывком стаскивают её с плеч. Обнажённая грудь вздымается ритмично, быстро, от мимолётных прикосновений вздрагивают мышцы живота, напрягаются соски, сжимаются от каждого поглаживания, ноют от грубоватых щипков. Прохладные пальцы становятся теплее, а их касания — обжигающими...

Мои размышления прерваны тихим стоном. Я лениво поднимаю ресницы. Рубашка расстёгнута, руки замерли над сжавшимися бусинками сосков. Я смотрю отражению в глаза, облизываю губы. И ещё раз. Это — нет, не красиво, но яркий румянец горящих щек и розовый язык, неторопливо скользящий по припухшим от поцелуев губам, — это чувственно, бесстыдно, жадно. Это заводит. Так что ноги в который раз слабеют в коленках, и хочется прислониться спиной к прохладной, слегка влажной стене ванной комнаты. Ещё одно ласкающее движение, и ладони плавно скользят вниз, звякает пряжка ремня, стонет расстёгиваемая молния, и я остаюсь полностью обнажённым перед зеркалом.

Мне должно быть стыдно. Я в этом уверен. Это ведь — извращение. 

Хм... Наверное.

Я больше не собираюсь заморачиваться такой ерундой. Я говорю себе, что принимаю своё тело и его желания, и продолжаю. Ведь оттого, что моя ладонь скользит по твердеющему члену, а облизанные пальцы лёгкими прикосновениями кружат над головкой, никому — я повторяю, никому! — плохо не будет. Наоборот: будет хорошо! Мне. Очень даже хорошо. Я зажимаю зубами нижнюю губу, указательный палец размазывает выделившуюся влагу по чувствительной кожице, смотрю в собственные потемневшие от возбуждения глаза и вижу в них пьяную от бесстыдства похоть. 

Бесстыдство, похоть... Эти чопорные слова жалят, отравляют сладость. Почему я осуждаю себя? Зачем это ханжество? Разве я делаю кому-то плохо? Разве мои прикосновения к собственному телу кого-то унижают? оскорбляют? обкрадывают? Нет? А раз нет: «Позволь же себе наконец быть свободным, Гарри! От собственных изнасилованных предрассудками мозгов! От собственной не-любви!» 

Я приказываю себе, убеждаю себя — но взгляда собственных глаз вынести не могу. 

Злюсь. Останавливаюсь. Дышу. Улыбаюсь. Обещаю. Я научусь принимать себя таким, какой я есть, не идеальным, не бесполым, живым. Словно лист пергамента, я сжимаю в кулаке стыдливые мысли и отбрасываю их. А затем поджигаю, отпуская страсть с поводка. Я — Гарри Поттер, такой как есть, и это _не_ плохо. Так бывает. Я играю за другую команду. И это совсем неплохо! 

Руки уже слегка подрагивают, но я сдерживаюсь, лаская себя всё так же медленно и нежно. Не так яростно и прямолинейно, как Билл, но неторопливо и изнуряющее, как Маска. Убийственно медленно. Собственными касаниями я стираю память рук и губ Билла со своего тела. Это было ошибкой. И я имею право ошибаться. Я забываю Билла. Билл — не мой. Я его не хочу. Я хочу Маску. Маска — мой. Хочу его. С Биллом было хорошо. Но не так, как с Маской. Не так. Совсем не так. Хочу Маску. Здесь. Сейчас. Немедленно. Ещё раз почувствовать. Ещё раз взять. Ещё раз отдаться. И ещё, ещё, ещё... 

О, Мерлин! 

Как же ты мне нужен сейчас! 

А я не знаю о тебе ничего — ни имени, ни лица. Маска, ну что же ты делаешь со мной?

Я стою на коленях. Белёсые капли, стынущие на холодном каменном полу, сверкают в неверном свете трепещущего пламени. Моему телу хорошо. А мне — не очень. Нет, это всё не то, не так. Не так, как с ним. Даже телу не хватило его огня, жажды и власти. А вот не-телу... Я хочу выть от желания быть рядом с ним. Я так хочу его объятий, возможности прижаться, почувствовать тепло. А то, что имею — холод и жесткость пола под замерзшими коленями, и беспощадное чувство тоски. Это тоже было ошибкой — приятной, как всякий грех, но оставляющей послевкусие одиночества. 

Значит, я никого не обижаю? Хм... А себя? Без него всё так фальшиво. С ним тоже было иллюзией. Но она была такой полной, чувственной, почти настоящей. А это... Я смотрю в зеркало. Да, приятель, жалко ты сейчас выглядишь. 

Мне надо его найти — хотя бы для того, чтобы смыть черноту одиночества с внутренней стороны глаз. Я не хочу всю жизнь прожить на коленях. Особенно — рассматривая собственную сперму на холодных камнях.

В горячий душ. В тёплую постель. Завтра будет новый день. Этот — кончен.

* * *

Нора — тёплая, уютная: как разношенные тапочки, как старый шерстяной плед, как чашка горячего чая в промозглый слякотный день. И Джинни такая же — тёплая, уютная: как тапочки — не огонь.

Поцелуй в щёку. Губы тёплые. Жду своей реакции: ведь уже неделю не виделись, вдруг... Никакого отклика — безнадёжно, я её не хочу.

Смотрю на неё: а она ведь красивая — такая рыжая, ладная, женственная. Почему же я раньше не замечал, что всё это производные от _удобная?_ Джинни — это больше, чем просто симпатичная, неглупая, хозяйственная девочка. Джинни — это дверь в клан Уизли. Добро пожаловать, Гарри. Плата за вход — женитьба. 

Какая же я сволочь! Так нельзя. Она же не виновата, что я её не хочу.

Ну почему же я её не хочу?

А ведь совсем не хочу.

Ни капли.

Вот её брат. Я его хочу не хотеть. Я так решил — не хотеть. И повторяю про себя: не хочу, не хочу, не хочу... Не хочу! А внутри — стоило его увидеть — что-то ёкает и сжимается, и искорки в кончиках пальцев, и волосы щекочут шею, напоминая те поцелуи на прощанье.

Вскакиваю со стула. Бегом поднимаюсь по скрипучей лестнице. Ещё один этаж — и будет комната Рона: поговорю с ним, отвлекусь, успокоюсь... 

Не вышло. 

Сильные руки хватают за плечи. И опять я прижат к стене. Почти на глазах моей всё ещё невесты, его жены и большой дружной семьи. Я молчу. Жду. Борюсь. Не с ним — с собой. Тело не понимает, почему хотеть нельзя. Твёрдые пальцы поднимают лицо за подбородок. Синие глаза такие внимательные. За ними — огонь, укрощённый, под контролем. Но если бы не сестра-невеста, жена, семья, то он бы горел. Как я. Хотя… Я. Не. Хочу. Тебя. Билл. 

— Не бойся. Они простят. Мы все тебя любим.

Любите? А ты? Тоже любишь?

— Не злись.

Странно, в синих глазах, всегда таких уверенных, мелькает что-то знакомое. Да, то же выражение, что у меня вчера — тогда, у зеркала — беспомощное, жалкое.

— Если бы не... — говорит он, и непроизнесённое «контракт» повисает между нами. 

— Малыш, поверь, я бы боролся. Даже с тобой и твоей мечтой. За тебя, — пальцы гладят мои пересохшие губы. 

— Ты очень хорош, — его губы прикасаются к моему лбу. 

— Мерлин! — лёгкие поцелуи век, носа, щёк. 

— И ты не должен мучиться из-за малодушного стремления угодить! Ты скажешь всё, что надо, разорвёшь помолвку, не совершишь ошибки... И не будешь подыхать, сожалея, что когда-то сдался и решил, что для тебя всё кончено. Что раз нет журавля — надо держать синицу. Потому что когда журавль всё-таки появится — а он появится, даже не сомневайся, — то может так снести крышу, что захочешь без руки остаться, лишь бы никогда даже не видеть этой... синицы. Не потому что она плоха, а потому что она — не журавль! — мучительно долгий поцелуй, не размыкая губ.

— Отпусти, — выдыхаю я.

Но он всё никак не отстает. Давит на меня, вжимает в стену, целует. Чёрт! Так нельзя! Я ведь завожусь, таю от твоих прикосновений, от твоего тепла, от тебя. Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! Отталкиваю его изо всех сил. Легче передвинуть гору. Тогда шепчу: 

— Сейчас синиц налетит. Стая, — ухмыляюсь, а самому тошно.

Он буквально отпрыгивает от меня. Между нами всего пару футов. У него глаза больные и голодные. А я... Я чувствую себя змеем, что влез без спроса в благополучное гнездо и отравил всё, до чего добрался, к чему успел прикоснуться. Изгадил одним своим дыханием. 

Пусть это будет неправда. Пусть он ошибается. Лучше уж думать, что он меня не хочет, чем думать, что слишком хочет! Я этого не хотел. Да я вообще ничего кроме разговора от него не хотел! Да разве я знал, что так?.. И он — тоже хорош. Чёрт! Зачем он меня, вчера, так? Ну зачем?! 

Я всего-то смотрю на него, а он выставляет вперёд руку открытой ладонью, показывает — не подходи, дышит тяжело.

— Ты прав, — говорит он наконец. — Я должен забыть.

— А я... — вылетает из моего поганого рта, прежде чем хотя бы тень мысли мелькает в дурной голове. Какая же я сволочь! Пусть уходит! Только б ушёл. Глаза не опускать, смотреть прямо, улыбку натянуть! Я его не хочу! Не хочу! Не. Хочу. Тебя. Билл.

— Ты? Уже позабыл, — такой спокойный уверенный голос. Маскировка сработала? Или... И кто из нас сволочь? Ненавижу! 

Улыбка на его лице — приветливая, понимающая, взрослая. Рука хлопает по плечу. 

— Ну что, договорились? Решим твою небольшую проблему. Всё будет хорошо, малыш, — тянет он и уходит, оставляя на память и _doux_ , и _petit_ , и _garçon_.

А вот за сладкого малыша я могу тебе и горло перегрызть. Но не стану. Сейчас на интерьер полюбуюсь. Так... Голову поднять, вверх посмотреть, воздухом подышать! Комок в горле исчезнет — и подышу. Тушёным мясом пахнет. Специи какие-то. Слюнки должны течь у тех, кто может рот открыть и не завыть при этом. Сейчас уже и я успокоюсь, вниз спущусь, свадьбу отменю, со всеми Уизли рассорюсь, один останусь... А что? Не впервой. Как всегда... Вот же проклятие! 

Спускаюсь. Ступеньки скрипят. Нет, не нравится мне Нора. Слишком уж эти тапочки разношенные. Много ног их носило. И Билл ещё. Да, не нравится он мне. Вчера нравился, ещё пять минут назад нравился, а сейчас — не люблю я его. И точка. Не люблю, когда лапают без спроса, потом отталкивают, затем опять лапают, а когда говоришь: «Ты чего?» — ещё и сверху давят: это твоя вина, малыш. _Сладенький мальчик_. Вот же козёл!

Я останавливаюсь в дверях: вся семья в сборе, стол ломится, скатерть белоснежная, мясом пахнет. Вкусно, наверное, а я есть хочу, но не буду — я много чего не буду. Так... А ну-ка собрался! 

Вдох: последний взгляд на него — улыбается. Сволочь. 

Выдох: Джинни — ну не хочу я её. 

Вдох. Воздух задержать. Не скулить! Громко. Чётко. Внятно.

— Джинни, — смотрю ей в глаза. 

— Я тебя очень люблю, — она улыбается, все остальные смотрят одобрительно, миссис Уизли продолжает накладывать Джорджу еду на тарелку, кивает головой. 

— И вас всех. Вы стали для меня второй семьёй, родными, близкими людьми...

А кое-кто и слишком близкими. Ближе есть ещё куда, но не очень далеко. Опять смотрю, куда не надо: Флёр гладит любимого мужа по руке. Да пошёл он! Не нужен он мне! Ещё один вдох. 

— Джинни, я люблю тебя, очень, — разбегаюсь.

— Как сестру. Как друга. Не невесту. Не жену, — отрываюсь. 

— И никогда не смогу так полюбить. Это была ошибка, — лечу.

— Прошу, прости меня, если сможешь, — разбиваюсь. 

— В общем, свадьбы не будет, — подыхаю. 

— Потому, что я — гей, — мёртвая тишина.

Всё. Я это сказал. Теперь дышать. Глаза не опускать. Не скулить!

Джинни медленно поднимается с места. Миссис Уизли так же медленно садится на стул. Билл выхватывает тарелку из рук матери, но бурый соус уже вылился на скатерть. Всё заляпано этим жирным дымящимся месивом. Рон опускает взгляд. Джордж встаёт и обнимает сестру за плечи. Мистер Уизли встаёт и обнимает миссис Уизли. Ё-моё, картина: «Кто-то умер».

Первым заговорил Чарли — вот уж чего не ожидал:

— Ты уверен, Гарри?

Вдох. 

— Да, я уверен. Я не знал о себе этого раньше. До того четверга, — вижу, он понимает, ребята тоже.

— Но может быть... — начинает миссис Уизли. Как-то она немногословна, даже удивительно, а я ожидал, по меньшей мере, торнадо.

— Это нельзя изменить, мама, — отвечает ей Билл за меня. — Так бывает. 

— Но вдруг ты ошибаешься, приятель? — и Рон меня не заавадил. Странно.

— Он не ошибается, Ронни, — это опять Билл. 

Он оттягивает взгляды семьи на себя. И я остаюсь стоять пронзённым только одним — её, девушки, которая этого не заслужила. Я не могу смотреть ей в глаза и не смею опускать взгляд. И потому смотрю вперёд и ничего не вижу, кроме этого чёртового пятна разлившегося соуса на белоснежной скатерти.

Билл говорит дальше, и я признаю, что всё-таки он не совсем сволочь.

— Этой ночью Гарри приходил к нам, в Шелл. И мы долго разговаривали. Гарри не сможет составить счастья нашей Джинни, только не он. 

— Разгова’ивали? С Харри? — я вижу, как ногти Флёр впиваются в руку моего спасителя. — Так это из-за разгово’а с Харри ты не выпускал меня из постели до полудня? Как в медовый месяц, так? — она вскакивает и кричит мне в лицо: — Вы любовники? П’изнавайся, Харри!

— Нет, — говорю я чётко. И добавляю, чтобы прекратить все уговоры и расспросы на корню: — Но если бы Билл был свободен и если бы меня захотел, то я был бы с ним. Я его поцеловал, — Билл краснеет, но за вчерашнее надо платить, — и понял, что моя фантазия — никакая не ошибка. Я точно гей.

Поворачиваюсь к Джинни, смотрю ей в глаза, всё-таки не выдерживаю и скулю:

— Прости меня, — всё. Концерт окончен. — Простите меня все. Я пойду.

Билл ошибся: никто меня не удерживал. Это конец.

* * *

Я просыпаюсь поздно утром. Полуденное солнце сражается с тяжёлыми гардинами и нагло лезет в комнату рассеянным, но всё же светом. Бутылка огневиски пуста. Нет, я выпил немного — прошлый раз мы с приятелями, которые, скорее всего, теперь мне вовсе и не приятели, прикончили её на добрых три четверти. Так что вчера мне досталось не так уж и много, даже голова не болит.

После душа я возвращаюсь в гостиную, швыряю мокрое полотенце в кресло, забираюсь на диван, поглубже закапываюсь в тёплый плед, ворочаюсь, устраиваюсь поудобнее. 

Со вчерашнего вечера я никому ничего не должен. Мне нет нужды, сломя голову, носиться по магазинам, выбирая свадебные финтифлюшки, и беспокоиться о том, как сказать Джинни и её матери, что мне всё это до смерти надоело. Сегодня я свободен. И Джинни, и всех её родственников мне больше чем вчера уже не обидеть. И вспоминать об этом я не собираюсь! И обсуждать тоже. Камин закрыт, дом скрыт чарами — я свободен полностью и абсолютно, и можно ещё поспать.

Через пять минут сонной возни под одеялом я понимаю, что уснуть не удастся. Но выбираться лень, и я тяну газету со столика — пытаюсь читать и бросаю её на пол через минуту. На развороте — рекламная статья, приглашающая на преподавательскую работу в Хогвартс. Снейп хмурится мне с большой колдографии, и я фыркаю — чёртов зануда. С его директорством в Хогвартс пришла адская дисциплина, и целый год мы только и делали, что учились, учились и учились, забыв о веселье. Неудивительно, что персонал школы разбежался — с таким-то шефом работать удовольствия маловато будет!

Чешу голый живот... рука там и остаётся... накатывают видения прекрасного утреннего сна, и через минуту-другую жадный и непоседливый друг, уже получивший свою долю развлечений в душе, вновь нетерпеливо тычется мне в ладонь. И я ему не собираюсь отказывать. 

Воспоминания со мной: бледная кожа, стройное тело, крепкие, упругие мышцы, соски, сжавшиеся в камешки — их так сладко втягивать в рот, прикусывать слегка, совсем немножко, дразнить языком. Маска стонет и извивается подо мной, его кожа становится горячее, поднявшийся член жарко упирается мне в живот. Он притягивает меня к себе для поцелуя — такого долгого, такого сладкого — и продолжает двигаться подо мной, гладит спину, царапает ногтями, его руки спускаются ниже... А потом он разводит ноги — сам, предлагая мне себя без всякого стыда...

И я уже ничего не вижу — моя рука скользит рвано, резко, быстро, тело выгибается, пальцы на ногах поджимаются, я ору...

Чёрт! Заляпал здесь всё.

Смотрю вниз. Высокомерная физиономия на колдографии украшена пятнышками остывающей спермы. Нет, ну есть же справедливость на свете! Вселенская справедливость! Я хохочу, как безумный, тяну газету к себе. И застываю... 

Не веря глазам, я вглядываюсь в худое некрасивое лицо, обвожу взглядом высокие скулы, тонкие губы, кривящиеся в мерзкой ухмылке... Газета опять летит на пол.

Чёрт! Вот теперь уже точно чёрт! 

— Это всё Джордж виноват, — шепчу я. — Джордж и его дурацкий подарок на свадьбу.

Я вглядываюсь в колдографию, хожу кругами, потом роюсь в книжном шкафу и вытаскиваю выпускной альбом. Чем больше смотрю, тем меньше мне нравится то, что я вижу. Но я не ошибаюсь: воспоминания яркие, колдографии под рукой, и у меня не остаётся никаких сомнений. 

И надежд на счастье.

Теперь я знаю, кто мне нужен, кто тот, кого я хочу, кто тот, кого я никогда не получу... Моя фантазия обретает имя, плоть, кровь, магию и самый мерзкий характер в Британии, а то и во всём мире.

В мрачнейшем настроении я разглаживаю поднятую с пола газету.

«Вакансии в старейшей магической школе Британии», — гласит заголовок. Под ним — напечатанные убористым шрифтом тысяча-другая требований к кандидатам.

— Интересно, найдётся ли хоть один идиот, возжелавший поработать под твоим началом? — спрашиваю я у хмурого чёрно-белого Снейпа и подмигиваю. Человек без маски кривится от отвращения. — Готов поспорить, их будет не так уж много!

Что ж, по крайней мере, у меня есть надежда. Какая-никакая, но есть. А на весёлое времяпрепровождение в Хогвартсе уж точно рассчитывать можно.

— А всё, Джордж, молодчина. И его ну очень полезный подарок!

 

_Конец._

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2009 год


End file.
